


Gas-n-Sip (-n-Sing)

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Dean Winchester Sings, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Singing Dean Winchester, Steve (Castiel) - Freeform, Surviving from my lack of sleep with the power of Destiel, Who needs sleep anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: What could possibly happen at 2 am at Gas-n-Sip? That’s the first mistake; what possibly couldn’t happen at Gas-n-Sip at 2 am?Well, you could find out that Dean is actually a great singer.





	Gas-n-Sip (-n-Sing)

_Is this the real life? ___  
_Is this just fantasy? ___  
_Caught in the shop at the gas station working at 2 am. ___  


__

__

__

Castiel was filling the shelves as his night shift at started a few hours ago. He was working at Gas-n-Sip to pay for his education in college. He didn’t usually work at nights, but they paid double so as he got the chance he took it. 

It was quiet, luckily as he was working there all alone, his workmate, Meg, had called in sick. That and the fact that it was the flu season. He had also to work as a cashier but since there were no customers and there probably wouldn’t be, no, usually people started to come in around four am. 

After he had filled the empty shelves he went to the back room, maybe he wasn’t allowed to do that but he really needed a cup of coffee. Sleepily he watched as the coffee brew. He was just pouring himself a cup as he heard a bell rang. He peeked to the shop and saw a man walking in, taking a shopping basket and walk towards the drink section. Okay, he didn’t seem like he was going to rob the place. 

Cas enjoyed his coffee and then walked back to the shop side. He saw a beautiful classic car, probably Chevy Impala, parked outside. It was a beautiful car, really. 

Cas sat behind the counter and listened as some old classic rock played from the shop’s stereos. He yawned and closed his eyes, it seemed the man wasn’t going to head for the cashier just yet and the shop was pretty big for a gas station shop so he closed his eyes. 

Coffee had never worked so well for him.

 

Cas had been full on dreaming when he was awakened. And it wasn’t because of the car speeding away. 

No, it certainly was not.

_No escape from reality ___  
_Open your eyes ___  
_Look up to the skies and see… ___  


____

It was singing. The man was singing. From the top of his lungs somewhere around the frozen food section. Cas got up and walked towards the voice. The man seemed to not to notice Cas as he kept singing.

_...Didn't mean to make you cry ___  
_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow ___  
_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters... ___  


____

Okay, Cas had to give it to the guy, he had an amazing, deep, deep singing voice. Was he a singer? He didn’t look familiar, Cas would totally remember his face if he had seen him before.

_...Too late, my time has come ___  
_Sends shivers down my spine ___  
_Body's aching all the time ___  
_Goodbye everybody I've got to go ___  
_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth… ___  


______ _ _

Because the man looked incredibly good. Was he a model? That wasn’t possible, Cas was sure that if he was he’d seen his absolutely gorgeous face in one of the magazines they sold. 

_...Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango ___  
_Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me ___  
_Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico… ___  


____

Okay, the guy had to really be into this song, because he still hadn’t noticed Cas. Maybe Cas didn’t know the song, but he was fairly sure he had heard the song before. Was it Bohemian Rhapsody or something? His brother, Gabriel, used to wake him up by screaming “Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango”. Talk about traumas from childhood. 

_…Easy come easy go will you let me go ___  
_Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go ___  
_Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go ___  
_Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go... ___  


_____ _

Cas watched as the man kept singing. It was maybe a little creepy but then again, the man was in public so he had to know that he’d have viewers, right?

_…So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye ___  
_So you think you can love me and leave me to die ___  
_Oh baby can't do this to me baby ___  
_Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here… ___  


_____ _

Okay, Cas was really impressed that the man remembered all the words for the song. It was like, what, six minutes long? Okay, so maybe Cas had listened to it a few times, but it was a good song even if he didn't know the lyrics. He just hummed when he listened to it. 

_… Anyone can see ___  
_Nothing really matters ___  
_Nothing really matters to me ___  
_Anyway the wind blows ___  


_____ _

The man finished and took a deep breath. ”Gotta keep singing my anthem” he muttered. His what? Cas shook his head. Which was a mistake.

The man flipped his head and turned all the way. His face turned to horrified. 

”Oh, uh, I was - uh - ” The poor man was stuttering. 

Cas smiled reassuringly. ”It’s okay, you sang it very well”

”Oh, uh, thanks” the man said blushing. Cas tilted his head. 

”My name is Dean” the man, Dean, said after a while of awkward silence. He offered his hand and Cas shook it. 

”I’m Castiel, nice to meet you”

”But your name tag says Steve?” Dean asked. 

”Oh yeah, Castiel is a bit too hard name for customer service don't you think?” 

”They could just call you Cas... is it okay if I call you Cas?” Dean smiled. 

They stood there for a good few minutes before Cas talked. 

“So, what brings you here?” he asked. 

“Ah, I just got from work. I work in my aunt’s bar for weekends” Dean said. 

Cas smiled. “I see were both night owls”

“Yeah, the bar’s name is The Roadhouse, have you heard of it?”

“Can’t say I have, it must be in the opposite direction from my apartment. I just moved here like a month ago, could barely find my way to the university”

“Oh,may be I could show you around sometime? And I can buy you around if you come to the bar someday?” Dean said and winked. 

Books Cas could read, humans not so much. Was Dean flirting? Did he have something in his eye? Cas tilted his head again. 

“What?” Dean asked and laughed. “Aw, man, don’t say you don’t swing that way. You’re way too cute to get a girl who wouldn’t be jealous for your sweet looks” 

Okay. Cas was 99 percent sure that was flirting. But he had to know. 

“Dean, are you flirting with me?” 

“No man, I’m just ol’ drunk spilling his hearts true desires” he answered. 

“Oh, okay…” what? What was happening? Cas was confused. 

“Yes man, I’m flirting with you, is that okay?” Dean said frustrated. 

“Oh… that’s okay. I find you really attractive as well” he reassured. 

Dean grinned. 

“So how does that beer sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Leave a kudos if you liked this and comment if you want a second part! Also I would love to hear your opinions <3


End file.
